My Heroes
by invisame
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about two of our favorite Avengers saving a girl from the horrible depths of office politics. I own nothing but my own characters and situations.


When Sarah left high school, she thought the bullying and feeling like an outsider would stop. Not so much. Currently she worked as an admin in an office while taking art classes in the evening and on the occasional weekend. Her coworkers, unfortunately, liked to gossip. When she started working there they'd been friendly enough, but once they realized that she wouldn't join in, they'd started to exclude her or even be downright rude.

This morning she wandered into the breakroom to get her coffee only to have three of her coworkers stop talking as she entered the room. Once she had added her two creamers and packet of sweetener, she turned to leave. They began whispering and laughing as she walked off.

She sighed as she sat at her desk and turned on the computer to check her email.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" a bright voice interrupted and she turned with a smile.

Bridget leaned against the wall of the cube, sipping her coffee. She was the only one that had bothered to get to know Sarah and they were now best friends both inside and outside of the office. Bridget was the only one that understood what Sarah was going through with the others. She'd shared just enough with the others that they left her alone. But Sarah wouldn't, and couldn't, do that.

"Hey, Bridge," Tommy, one of the supervisors, said as he passed by. "Drinks at Lester's tonight. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure _we'd_ love to," she said with a smirk.

Tommy's eyes darted between the two women. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed when he said, "Oh, I'm sorry Sarah there's only room for ten of us and we're all full this time. Maybe next time, yeah?"

He left before she could respond and she shook your head at her friend. "You do that every time."

"Well, it's so damn rude. I had a good mind to tell them what we were actually doing tonight."

Sarah's face heated as she turned back to her computer. They had been invited to a party at the Avenger's tower by her boyfriend. Bridget kept begging her to tell everyone at the office if only to shut them up but she wasn't going to do that. And Bridget wouldn't without permission.

"Come on, Sarah. You know I won't say anything."

She nodded. "I know that. I get tempted myself sometimes."

She put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Have you told Steve about any of this yet?"

"No. It would only worry him and what can he do about it?" Steve Rogers was genuinely the sweetest human being on the planet. Sarah had been drawing in the park one day when he approached her and that was that, as they say. They'd been together ever since. The only problem was, Steve wanted to fix everything. And when he couldn't he got depressed. There were some things being a superhero just couldn't solve; like office politics.

"Oh, good Smith you're here. I'm going to need you to work this weekend," Mr. Garrett their boss said, stepping up to Sarah's cubical.

"I'm going to go," Bridget said, giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze. Her seat was directly across the aisle so it wasn't like she wouldn't be listening anyway.

Sarah clenched her teeth together to keep from saying anything vulgar and turned to face her nemesis. "Sorry, Mr. Garrett but I can't. I have plans this weekend."

He frowned. "I've got to tell you that I'm very disappointed in this attitude. You don't have a significant other. You should be more flexible. I'm afraid if you don't work this weekend I'll have to take it under serious consideration whether you are a good fit for this company or not."

She blinked at him. "I'm afraid my private life is none of your business and if you try to use it as an excuse to force me to work again, I'll have to take it under serious consideration whether to report you to the labor board or not."

His face turned red and he stormed off without another word. She glanced at Bridget to see what she thought but she was on her phone and not even looking in her direction. Following her example, Sarah got busy on her work.

* * *

Fortunately, lunchtime came quickly. Sarah was just about to shut down her computer when the front desk beeped her phone. "Yes?" she answered.

"Miss Smith? You have v-v-visitors."

"Send them back." She frowned at the phone as she hung up. Who could possibly be here to see her and since when did Margie call her Miss anything?

Suddenly, the volume in the office increased significantly. And was that…a fangirl scream?

Sarah stood and glanced over the top of the cubes. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as her gaze came to rest on her boyfriend and Tony Stark walking in her direction. They were attempting to be polite but they didn't stop moving. Steve's face lit up as he saw her and he started to walk a little bit faster.

When he reached her, his lips collided with hers and he picked her up by the waist and spun her in a circle. "There's my girl," he said louder than necessary. He was either making a point or he was spending too much time with Thor.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" she asked under her breath.

"Taking you to lunch, doll. Why else would I be here?"

He was so full of it, but she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. Tony cleared his throat and she smiled at him. Stepping away from Steve, she gave Tony a hug. "And what are you doing here, Stark?"

He hitched a thumb in Bridget's direction and grinned. "Taking her to lunch."

Sarah looked at her friend with wide eyes but she looked just as stunned. She gave Sarah a shrug and a smile.

"Oh, one more thing," Tony said, holding up a finger and rocking back on his heels. "Get your stuff. Both of you."

The women exchanged another look then grabbed their purses and jackets.

Tony shook his head. "No. No. All your stuff. You're coming to work for me."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat then raced along. "Are you serious?"

He leaned toward her and looked at her over the top of his sunglasses. "Sweetheart, I would have had you in an office ages ago if you'd just told me what was going on. What's the point of having friends in high places if you don't take advantage of it?" His volume dropped. "And I'm extraordinarily pissed I had to hear about it from Bridget instead of you."

Her eyes shot to Bridget and she smiled. "Sorry, Sarah. I just couldn't take it anymore. I called Steve this morning while Garrett was talking to you."

Her glance darted back to Steve and he just gave a little nod. Though he was still smiling, she could see the concern in his eyes. She guessed there _was_ something he could do to fix it.

"Hey could you get these two some boxes? That would be great," Tony said, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned to see who he was talking to only to see Garrett standing there gaping at the four of them. She covered your mouth as she giggled. "Sir, I quit," she told him.

"You can't do that, Sarah. You're one of our best employees," he insisted.

"Is that why you threatened to fire her if she didn't work the weekend?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at Sarah's former employer.

"Besides, I find it unlikely you can compete with Stark Industries compensation plan," Tony added.

"I quit, too," Bridget said with a little wave. Neither one of them had many personal belongings. Just a couple of pictures and knickknacks.

Steve looped an arm around Sarah's waist to lead her out and Tony did the same to Bridget though as far as Sarah knew that was more for show. Tony wasn't interested in Bridget. Was he?

Tommy stood at the front desk, watching them leave. Sarah tugged on Steve's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Oh, Tommy. Bridget and I are going to have to pass on drinks. We've got a party at Avenger's tower tonight. Maybe next time?"

Bridget burst out laughing and Sarah quickly joined. As they stepped out into the sun Sarah put her arms around two of her favorite men and her best friend. "My heroes."


End file.
